Lauren Weasley
Lauren Weasley is a half-blood witch and the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Early Lauren was born on June 18, 2001. She mostly kept to herself in the seven years she attended Muggle school, making her the opposite of her twin Gracie Weasley, who was quite outgoing. In first grade, she met Kristen Brown, whom she learned was a Muggle-born. The two became fast friends, and bits of Kristen's attitude rubbed off on Lauren. In her first year at Hogwarts, she and Kristen met Lisa Finnigan, who became a part of the miniature posse. They spent a year in contact before second year, in which they met Alice Longbottom, a shy Hufflepuff. After a few homework sessions, she too was a part of the mini posse. It helped that the Gryffindors had double Charms with the Hufflepuffs. Physical Appearance Lauren, like her father, has red hair, but has brown eyes like her mother. She wears a blue tank top, a pleated maroon skirt, and white high-tops. Her hair reaches shoulder-length. Personality From a young age, Lauren had an affinity for pranks and tricks, such as "decorating" the den with red string. She has an attitude much like her uncles Fred and George. However, she is able to be serious if the situation calls for. If her family or friends are insulted or mocked in any way, Lauren will go insane, trying to severely hurt the insulter/mocker. Relationships Ron Weasley Ron and Lauren have a normal father-daughter relationship. Hermione Weasley (née Granger) Hermione and Lauren share a normal mother-daughter relationship. Gracie Weasley While being complete polar opposites, Lauren and Gracie are best friends. Lauren helps Gracie flirt with boys, and Gracie teaches Lauren about the rules and moves in Quidditch. Jack Weasley Lauren and Jack never get along, as Lauren's cat Tornado is constantly trying to eat Cotton, Jack's owl. Jack has an extreme dislike of Lauren's taste in friends (and boyfriends), and Lauren doesn't enjoy what Jack thinks is "fun," such as dressing like various superheroes. Lyra Weasley Lyra and Lauren have an okay relationship. Lyra often hears about how Lauren's year went, and Lauren frequently is the first to hear about Lyra's day when Lauren is at Hogwarts. Kristen Brown As mentioned above, Kristen and Lauren met in first grade. They became fast friends, and Kristen helped Lauren be a bit more outgoing. Lisa Finnigan Lisa met Lauren in first year. At first, they were a bit wary of each other, but eventually became friends. Alice Longbottom At first, Lauren wondered if Alice could even talk, as she was shy and solemn. But after a few homework sessions and Charms classes, they became friends. Emma Newton Emma and Lauren hate each other. Emma considers Lauren beneath her, and Lauren considers Emma an inconsiderate snob. Trivia *Lauren's cheeks get furiously red when she's angry, and pink when she's blushing. Gallery Dangan-Ronpa-image-dangan-ronpa-36094644-472-500.jpg|Anime Lauren (I tried my best to find a photo) avatar.png|Lunaii Lauren Category:Females Category:Gingers Category:Gryffindor House Members